leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:C9 Teemur/Thal the Ground Drifter Champion Concept
Thal, the Ground Drifter is a custom champion for League of Legends. Abilities Thal negates % of the damage that nearby allies take and gains Tectonic Stacks based on the damage negated. Once the Tectonic Stacks reach a maximum of , Thal’s abilities consume them to deal to enemies or to shield allies for 4 seconds. The bonus damage/shield scales with }} Thal dashes forward, nearby enemies by 40% decaying over 1 second and gains a 40% movement speed decaying over 1 second. This also consumes Tectonic Stacks to deal to enemies or shield allies. |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 425 }} Thal connects with an ally and heals it. Then this ability can be cast again within 2 seconds to cause Thal and the connected ally to deal with basic attacks to a targeted enemy. While connected, Q - Pace can be used to target the connected ally and pull them to Thal. The damage amplification lasts for 4 seconds and the link lasts for 4 seconds after the damage amp has been cast. |leveling= |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = | |{tt|425|Pace Pull Range}} }} Thal creates a circle around him dealing to nearby enemies on impact. Allies standing in the circle get their next spell empowered to deal bonus damage and heal them for the bonus amount damage dealt. Enemies standing in the circle are applied and can not cast healing spells. If an Ki Connected ally is in the circle, they gain bonus movement speed. The circle lasts for 5 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = }} Thal gains 100% bonus attack speed and based on a % of his max health for his next 6 attacks within 10 seconds which are empowered. The second attack will the enemy by 45% for a short time, the fourth will deal and the sixth will the target. The from the second attack stacks with Pace's . |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |range = 425 }} scaling to damage/shield. W - Ki Connection : - While active, Q - Pace : can be used on the connected ally to pull them to Thal. - REMOVED : The connected ally no longer dashes with Thal if the ability is used to dash. R - Ki Punches : - Max hp damage per attack reduced from 5/6/7% to 1.5/2.25/3% and 4th attack bonus max hp damage reduced from 10/12.5/15% to 7/9.5/11%. Version 7 : General : - Attack speed per level reduced from 1.5% to 1%. W - Ki Connection : - Healing increased from 50/90/130/170/210 + 5% ally's missing health to 60/100/140/180/220 + 7.5% missing health. E - Veil : - Radius increased from 400 to 425. - Damage reduced from 90/130/170/210/250 + 60% AP to 60/100/140/180/220 + 60% AP. Bonus ability damage rescaled from 15% to 10/12.5/15/17.5/20%. Ki Connected ally gains 10/12.5/15/17.5/20% bonus movement speed if inside the Veil circle. R - Ki Punches : - Slow and Stun durations increased from 1''' second to '''1/1.375/1.75 seconds. Version 6 : General : - AD per level reduced from 2''' to '''1. - AD increased from 51 to 57. - Attack range reduced from 450 to 425. - Mana increased from 293 to 320. - Mana per level reduced from 61 to 57. - Mana regen per 5 reduced from 7.14 to 6.54. - Attack speed per level reduced from 2% to 1.5%. - Armor reduced from 26 to 23. Q - Pace : - Cooldown reduced from 14/12/10/8/6 to 10/9/8/7/6. - Slow reduced from 50% to 40%, movement speed increased from 30% to 40%. - Mana Cost increased from 60/45/30/15/0 to 80/60/40/20/0. W - Ki Connection : - Cooldown reduced from 16/14.5/13/11.5/10 to 12/11/10/9/8. - Mana Cost rescaled from 125 to 100/110/120/130/140. - Healing reduced from 60/100/140/180/220 + 10% ally's missing health to 50/90/130/170/210 + 5% missing health. E - Veil : - Damage increased from 50/90/130/170/210 + (50% AP) to 90/130/170/210/250 + (60% AP). - Mana Cost rescaled from 75 to 60/70/80/90/100. R - Ki Punches : - Now also gain 5/6/7% of Thal's max hp as bonus magic damage on - hit when activated. - Sixth attack stun duration reduced from 1.5 to 1''' second. - Second attack slow increased to '''45% from 35% but duration reduced from 1.5 to 1''' second. - Fourth attack deals '''10/12.5/15% max hp magic damage instead of 100/125/150 (+ 20% of the damage done with previous 3''' attacks)(+ '''35% AP) - Cooldown increased from 125/115/105 to 145/125/105. Version 5 : W - Ki Connection : - Damage Amp cast range increased from 650 to 800. - Damage Amp now works only on basic attacks. E - Veil : - Ally bonus damage and healing reduced from 20% to 15%. Version 4 : E - Veil : - Damage reduced from 60/100/140/180/220 to 50/90/130/170/210 AP ratio reduced from 65% to 50%. Buffs for allies changed from lifesteal and on-hit damage to empowering their next ability to deal 20% more damage and heal themselves for the bonus mount damage dealt. - Cooldown increased from 14/13/12/11/10 to 18/16/14/12/10. R - Ki Punches : - REMOVED : No longer grants 2/4/6% to nearby allies when moving towards enemy champions. - Mana Cost reduced from 125 to 100. - The slow from the second attack now stacks with Q - Pace slow. Version 3 : Q - Pace : - reduced to 50% from 60% and it's duration reduced to 1''' second from '''1.2, and movement speed buff reduced to 30% form 40%. W - Ki Connection : - Mana cost increased from 100 to 125. E - Veil : - on-hit reduced from 11/15/19/23/27 to 10/13/16/19/22. R - Ki Punches : - Fourth attack bonus magic damage increased from 75/115/150 + 15% damage done with the previous 3 attacks + 35% AP, to 100/125/150 + 20% damage done with the previous 3 attacks + 35% AP. Version 2 : E - Veil : - Cooldown increased from 10 to 14/13/12/11/10, and now applies instead of stopping healing. R - Ki Punches : - Passive movement speed adjusted to 2/4/6% from 3/4/5%. }}